


something too heavy even for this steady night to shoulder

by kafferosterier



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafferosterier/pseuds/kafferosterier
Summary: Five people fall in love with MC
Relationships: player character/several
Kudos: 14





	something too heavy even for this steady night to shoulder

1\. 

“I think you just gotta man up and confess to her” Rowan says suddenly in the middle of taking a bite from her sandwich. 

Next to her, Barnaby chokes on his pumpkin juice, the sweet liquid sloshing out of his mouth as he coughs his lungs out in order to avoid meeting his demise. 

Without batting an eye, Rowan thumps him on the back a few times. It doesn’t help with the cough, but Barnaby appreciates the effort. 

When the drowning incident has been successfully averted, Barnaby croaks out : “What? Confess to who?” Why he asks that, he’s not certain. He already knows all too well who Rowan is talking about. Rowan seems to understand that, hence she stays nothing, instead reverting back to her book on “Pedagogic tricks in magical education.” 

Barnaby takes a careful, sip of his juice as he lets his eyes roam the Great Hall, searching for the target of his attention. He finds her sitting by the Gryffindor’s table, seated in between Jae and Tonks. Barnaby feels his stomach constrict as he notes that MC is wearing Jae’s yellow hoodie, before he relaxes again: by the ragged state and vibrant coloring, MC is also sporting one of Tonk’s trousers. 

Feeling like an intruder of some sorts, Barnaby watches as MC pries her sandwich open, and with a disgusted scowl removes the two slices of tomato from it. Next to her, Jae greedily pries his own sandwich open and places MC’s tomato slices inside of it before closing it again. 

As he takes a bite out of it, a laugh rips out of MC’s throat. It’s loud and hoarse, and when Barnaby hears it he thinks of one of the old iron gates at home, that jars everytime it is opened. He wonders if MC’s laugh has rusted from disuse, and when he thinks of if, it’s been a while since her laugh has been heard throughout the room. 

When she eventually quietens down, Barnaby quickly feels as the room has turned colder, more empty. He wishes she would laugh again. 

Silently, Barnaby muses if he could help with that, to make her laugh and smile with ease again. Perhaps he could, if he were to ‘man up’ and actually tell her that she was one of his biggest reasons for smiling. 

2.

Sunset over the quidditch pitch, Thursday evening in early October, the last reddish beams painting the world in golden liquid. From the ground, Charlie observes MC zapping around the pitch at a seemingly breakneck speed. In the air, she has lost all the bodily awkwardness she usually displays down on the ground, where she trips and falls over each and everybody’s feet. Instead, she’s graceful, her body following the movement of her broom perfectly, and Charlie wonders to himself why it had taken her so long to actually try flying when she’s a goddamn natural on a broom. 

“Admiring the view?”

The voice, belonging to one half of the obnoxious twin brothers Charlies has been _blessed _with, startles Charlie, and he lets out a surprised yelp.__

____

“I guess we caught him with his pants down, George!” Fred jeers, and as Charlie swirls around, he is met by a choir of mocking laughter.

__

Many times since the two brothers learned to speak, Charlies has wished for a charm or a particular good threat that could make them shut up again, hopefully for good. This is the first time, however, that he actually wants to punch any of his siblings. As he looks at the smug grin of Fred, and the knowing smirk of George, he knows exactly where to aim. 

__

His hands have been balled into tight fists when MC, with a delicate ‘swoosh’ lands on the ground next to him. Charlie’s anger dissipates quickly when he feels her shoulder brush against his, as if knocked away. 

__

“Fred! George! Finally” MC pants, winded from her flight. “I’ve been waiting ages! You gotta help me with practising avoiding bludgers!”

__

Charlie looks at her with a frown: he thought he was the only one she had invited to this last training session before the game. But apparently, MC had to invite the whole Weasley clan to this event. When he finally, after months of hanging back after practises or arriving earlier to the pitch, had gotten her alone with him. 

__

“Come on Charlie! I can’t do it without someone being keeper!”

__

With his mind focused on the crude injustice of life and the best ways to murder his younger brothers without anyone (his mom) noticing, Charlie doesn’t notice the other three mounting their brooms and taking off. It is only by the sound of MC’s voice that he looks up, and catches her eye from three metres above him. She grins towards him, looking almost feral with her flushed cheeks glowing in the increasingly dark evening, and with long strands of hair blowing around in the wind.

__

Their eyes meet for just a second, then she’s off, speeding towards one of the hoops. Somewhere in the dark, she must have sensed one of the bludgers approaching her, as she does a narrow turn to the side before continuing onwards. 

__

In the distance, he hears Fred shout “Charlie! Get off your ass” 

__

Charlie stares after the absolutely, ~~flabbergastingly~~ , ~~gobsmackingly~~ gorgeous girl for a second longer before mounting his broom as well. 

~~~~~~~~~~ ~~

~~~~~~~~

_~~~~~~~~~~ ~~ _

_~~~~~~~~~~ ~~ _

__

3\. 

__

Sometimes, during herbology class, when they are standing closely next to each other, MC happily chatting with the bouncing bulb in front of her, and Penny simply enjoying the warmth by her side and the smell of liquorice and sunshine and broom polish that is just so _MC _. As MC absentmindedly rubs a dirty hand across her cheek, leaving a stark line of grime, and Penny just wants to drag her thumb across the line and then let it linger there against the soft skin. And then MC will lean towards her with her eyes closed and her mouth will open just like that and—__

_____ _

Sometimes, when MC has sought Penny out to help with a dangerous or forbidden potion, and they are seated across from each other in Ben’s storage room. As MC quietly watches Penny’s fingers work, only breaking the silence to ask a question or offer to help with preparing one of the ingredients. As MC’s eyes light up and her smile, so rare to see these days, stretches across her face when Penny tells her that she’s done. And MC thanks Penny and says “what would I do without you?” and then she places a hand on Penny’s thigh and lets it wander upward— 

_____ _

Sometimes, when the full moon is approaching and Penny feels as if the world is closing in on her and that her lungs are turning rigid and the air is running out and she feels hollow and scared and as if she is losing control — 

_____ _

— and MC takes Penny’s hand in hers and then gathers the pieces of Penny’s body and frightened mind into her arms and simply holds her until Penny is whole again. (And then she takes Penny in her arms again, but this time in a whole another way.)

_____ _

Sometimes, Penny looks at MC and feels her heart flutter and her cheeks burn and she wishes that those dirty dreams and desires that fill her body and mind would stop tormenting her. 

_____ _

And she wishes that she had the guts to act on her fantasies, just once, by capturing the lips of the mesmerizing girl in front of her. 

_____ _

_____ _

4

_____ _

Once, when the rivalrous teasing and scathing jibes had gone too far, Merula had ended up actually hitting MC square in the face. 

_____ _

The hit had taken MC by surprise, making her stagger backwards, and not even a second later she found herself on her back, with Merula sitting astride over her. 

_____ _

What Merula had anticipated to gain from hitting MC, she had no idea, but as she watched the girl with the annoyingly friendly eyes desperately gasp for air after hitting the ground weirdly, she realized that, to her frustration, she felt no satisfaction at all. 

_____ _

She didn’t get of MC, though, instead staying put. As if mesmerized, she gazed down at MC’s face, to her surprise finding MC’s jaw tightly shut, and the dark brown eyes filled to the brim with a glister that Merula recognized as fear. 

_____ _

MC was waiting for the second blow, Merula realized with a pang of wonder. 

_____ _

She was afraid, of Merula.

_____ _

For a short moment, Merula considered giving in to the age-old animosity by confirming MC’s fear and striking her again. But then she felt the last hitch in MC’s chest before her breath evened out and became regular again, and in the newly formed stillness, Merula couldn’t get herself to move. 

_____ _

In the silence, Merula could feel the throbbing of her hand resonate through her whole body.  
Looking down at MC, she saw a matching set of bruises starting to form against MC’s jaw. She should be taken to Madam Pomfrey, Merula noted absentmindedly, so the swelling could be taken care of. 

_____ _

From the set of MC’s jaw, the gaze did not have to travel far to reach the slightly agape mouth. Merula stared.

_____ _

In response to Merula’s staring, MC nervously licked her lips. That was enough of an invite, Merula figured, and she leaned down. 

_____ _

The kiss was soft, two sets of lips moving against each other, exploring the feel and taste of the other. 

_____ _

Merula leaned further down in order to deepen the kiss, her tongue making its way into MC’s mouth — this seemed to rouse MC from her daze, though, whose arm suddenly reached up to push Merula’s head away. 

_____ _

“Get off me!” MC snarled and before Merula understood what had happened, she had been pushed of MC, and the other had gotten to her feet. The door to the dormitory slammed shut and Merula could hear MC angrily stomping away. 

_____ _

(Sometimes, after the sound of their insults and childish jabs have faded, and they are left silent in front of each other, Merula can’t help but remember the feeling of MC’s lips against hers.) 

_____ _

(Sometimes, Merula wonders if MC thinks about that as well.)

_____ _

5\. 

_____ _

In hindsight, giving MC a secret agent nickname and creating a secret handshake during one of the slower detention sessions might have been one of Jae’s best decisions ever. 

_____ _

At least when MC insists on always using the nickname she came up with for him whenever they meet outside of the kitchen, whispering it and other pretend-secrets in his ear as they pass each other in the hallway. It makes him feel ridiculously special. 

_____ _

“What’s it about?” Charlie asks him sourly after MC has passed by them, stopping shortly to mumble a short message in Jae’s ear. 

_____ _

“Oh nothing” Jae says airily, but with a hint of secrecy, though MC’s message of Pitts not being tall enough to be considered for next month’s most beautiful witch in ‘Witch Weekly’ couldn’t really be considered a secret. 

_____ _

Charlie grumbles, but doesn’t press the issue. Jae quickly switches topics (“So I’ve got this new contact who specialises in dragons…”) in order to distract the other. He knows that Charlie is a goner when it comes to MC, and that it is a sensitive topic. 

_____ _

As Jae catches a stray whiff of MC’s scent that has lingered from when she approached him, and for a second her low, breathy, voice echoes for his mind, he knows exactly why Charlie likes the girl so much. He also knows that, in similarity to the nicotine addiction that slowly has crept upon him over the last year, Jae is in danger of finding himself addicted to a new type of drug. 

_____ _

He has always been prone to self destruction, after all. 

_____ _

+1

_____ _

Charms class, monday morning, and MC had already caught herself staring at the struggling gryffindor boy in the row next to her thrice. 

_____ _

Jeez, she had to shape up by either talking to him, or simply getting over him. This crush was getting ridiculous. 

_____ _

But then he turned his head a bit toward her, and she caught sight of his sharp cheekbones and cutting blue eyes. It really was not fair, she thought, that such a beautiful boy was to steal her complete attention from Flitwick’s teaching. After all, she really liked charms class, and her father would be thoroughly disappointed if she ruined her grade over a boy of all things. Not even such a pretty boy as the Gryffindor kid. 

_____ _

She had to do something, MC decided, and at the end of the lecture, she had made up her mind. Quickly, she tore out a small piece of paper from her notebook, wrote a short message telling him of where and when to meet, and folded the paper. When all students lined up to exit the classroom, MC managed to sneak the paper into the blond’s pocket. Hopefully, he would find it soon enough. 

_____ _

Satisfied, she went on her way down to the Great Hall. She couldn’t wait to share her daring move with all of her friends.

_____ _

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from "Letters from Medea" by Salma Deera.


End file.
